livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ricaul Dulaana (Artur Hawkwing)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Wizard (Necromancer) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Halfling, Common, Draconic, Dwarven Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (-2 pts) (Racial -2) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (Racial +2) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) (Racial +2) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 08 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Wizard) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 14 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (-1) Fortitude: +03 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (01)* Reflex: +04 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (01)* Will: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (01)* Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * - Halfling Luck Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MELEE Club: Attack: -01 = (00) + Str (-01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04-1, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon Dagger: Attack: -01 = (00) + Str (-01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d03-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce or Slash RANGED Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (00) + Dex (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (Lt) Damage: 1d06-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 ft. Special: Piercing Club: Attack: +03 = (00) + Dex (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04-1, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon Dagger: Attack: +03 = (00) + Dex (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d03-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce or Slash Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Wizard (FC HP: 0 FC SP: 1) Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a wizard's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Arcane Bond: At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the wizard's skills and senses and can aid him in magic, while a bonded object is an item a wizard can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Once a wizard makes this choice, it is permanent and cannot be changed. Familiar - Thrush (name TBD) Arcane School: A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. This choice must be made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. A wizard that does not select a school receives the universalist school instead. (Necromancy) (Opposition: Divination and Abjuration) Cantrips: Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus - Necromancy (Bonus): Choose a school of magic. Any spells you cast of that school are more difficult to resist. Benefit: Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new school of magic. Magical Aptitude: You get a +2 bonus on all Spellcraft checks and Use Magic Device checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. Traits Trait 1 (Magical): Focused Mind: +2 on Concentration Checks Trait 2 (Magical): Gifted Adept: Pick one spell when you choose this trait. Whenever you cast that spell, its effects manifest at +1 caster level. (Ray of Enfeeblement) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. * class skill bonus has not been included Skill Points: 06 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Wizard) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 Appraise 02 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb 02 0 0 0 -0 +2 Craft ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 04 0 0 1 +3^ Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 04 1 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 03 1 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 03 1 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 03 1 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 03 1 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 0 2 +2* Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +2* ^ - Familiar (Thrush) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level * Acid Splash * Daze * Dancing Lights * Flare * Light * Ray of Frost * Spark * Ghost Sound * Bleed ^ * Disrupt Undead ^ * Touch of Fatigue ^ * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation Level 1 * Cause Fear ^ * Chill Touch ^ * Interrogation ^ * Mage Armor * Ray of Enfeeblement# ^ - Specialty School (Necromancy) # - +1 caster level (Gifted Adept) Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level * Acid Splash * Touch of Fatigue ^ * Prestidigitation Level 01 * Mage Armor * Ray of Enfeeblement# * Chill Touch ^ ^ - Specialty School (Necromancy) # - +1 caster level (Gifted Adept) Spell Save DC 0 Level = 10 + 0 + 3 = 13 0 Level Necromancy = 10 + 0 + 3 + 1 = 14 Level 1 = 10 + 1 + 3 = 14 Level 1 Necromancy = 10 + 1 + 3 + 1 = 15 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Weapon (Melee) Club 00 gp 03 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Weapon (Ranged) Crossbow, Light 03 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack (e.g. Backpack) 02 gp 02 lb Rations (3 days) 1.5 gp 03 lb Spellbook (Wizard) 15 gp 03 lb Inkpen (3) .3 gp 00 lb Ink 08 gp 00 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Blanket .2 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 23 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28 28-57 57-86 Finances PP: 00 GP: 121 SP: 00 CP: 00 2/7/12 - Spent 29g on initial equipment Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 3' 1" Weight: 32 lbs Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Black Skin Color:Light Brown Appearance: Like most Halflings, Ricaul does not stand out in a crowd. Perhaps even more so than his brothers and sisters. He wears a loose fitting black outfit. The hair on top of his head and his feet is black. Demeanor: Ricaul is an unassuming sort. He is perfectly content to remain unseen among the crane legged races that inhabit Venza. He is not afraid to speak up if he feels the situation warrants or something draws his interest. He often can be found on the fringe of conversation, listening casually or perhaps appearing to not be paying attention at all, though the movement of his eyes would quickly say otherwise. Background Ricaul (ree-kah-OOL) was born, like many of his kind in Venza, to a couple who were once slaves, but are now free. From an early age, he was exposed, as were many, to the horrors of what had befallen the Halfling people in their Ancestral home before being driven from their sanctuary by the forces of the Evil Gods. As he few older, he began to brood darkly, his mind becoming all but obsessed with the wrong that had been perpetrated upon his people. For some reason, this darkness seemed to encase his heart, freezing his soul and emotions to some degree. One day he came to a conclusion that put him on a dangerous path. The new Gods they had found here, especially the Guardian Wolf, had given his people hope and a new home. This did not, however, address the problem of confronting the Evil Gods and righting the wrongs of the slaughter and terrorizing of his people. It took a long time, but Ricaul found an old woman near the edge of a swamp just outside of Venza who told him she could see the darkness choking the light of his supposed to be good natured heart. He told her that a horrible wrong had been committed against his family long ago, the truth, and that he felt that he was the one to take up the cause of avenging it. He was prepared to answer her next query, which logically was against whom he would seek his revenge. Instead, she offered to help him find the starting point of his path. He didn't question her offer, and took it. So it was that he began to learn about some of the powers that had been brought to bear on the Halflings of the Ancestral Land. Commonly referred to as Necromancy. He showed a natural aptitude toward magic, particularly the magic he was being taught primarily. Enderia, his teacher, taught him at night after his chores for the day were completed. She had given him a rag eared, old, musty tome to write his spells in. When she felt he had reached the end of the first step of his journey, she bade him farewell and warned him not to seek her in the swamps again, as the guardians she had laid out would not allow his passage again. Nodding with understanding, he took his old book and returned to Venza. Now that he was armed with the beginnings of the power he felt he would need to carry out his plan of revenge against the Evil Gods, their very own power, he was ready to set about his next task...that of getting stronger and learning more powerful spells and, as he licked his lips at the thought, the ability to raise and control the dead. How delicious to his pallet was the taste of sweet revenge, served in such a familiar style as the Evil Gods' own? Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters